


regroup

by greyskiesblack



Series: limit break [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: The best way to stop someone from leaving a room is by sitting on them. Proven fact.





	regroup

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested this on tumblr, and i wanted to write it anyway, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Come on, big guy.” Prompto plucks tentatively at Gladiolus’ sleeve. “Iggy can watch…” He swallows. “Noct will be fine.”

Gladiolus grunts.

Prompto tugs again, expecting Gladiolus to resist. But he doesn’t.

 

He lasts three minutes in their room before he starts towards the door. “What if-“

“Gladio.” Prompto darts in front of the door and blocks it with his body. “Iggy’s gonna _punch_ you.”

Gladiolus scoffs and won’t meet Prompto’s gaze. “Fine. I’ll behave.” He crosses to the chair by the window and sits down. “See? I’m sitting.”

Prompto inches closer. “Are you going to _stay_ sitting?”

Gladiolus shrugs. “What if I don’t?”

Prompto glances around the room. There’s nothing. “Then… Then I’ll _sit_ on you.” His cheeks are red-hot, but it’s worth a try, right?

Gladiolus smiles. Not _much_ of a smile, but it’s more than Prompto’s seen for days. “Is that so?”

“Yes!” Prompto curls his hands into fists. “Just… Just _try_ me.”

Gladiolus’ smile widens. He makes a move to stand.

Prompto _flings_ himself across the room and sits on Gladiolus’ lap. He knows he’s not enough to really stop Gladiolus if he wants to get up, but _still._

“I told you,” Prompto mutters, crossing his arms awkwardly over his chest.

“You did.” Gladiolus shifts in the chair and curls his arms around Prompto’s waist. Leans his chin on Prompto’s shoulder. “Now what?”

Prompto wriggles. “What do you _mean_ , now what?” He squirms until he’s comfortable, his feet on the chair and his face against Gladiolus’ shoulder.

“You can’t stay on my lap forever.” Gladiolus adjusts his arms. Pulls Prompto closer.

“Sure I can.” Prompto covers his mouth and yawns. “I’ll sleep on you. You’ll be trapped.”

Gladiolus scoffs. “Is that so?”

Prompto nods. “I’ve seen you with the cats. You’re powerless before them.”

Gladiolus nuzzles closer. “So you’re a cat?”

Prompto nods and yawns again. “Sure.” He hadn’t realised how _sleepy_ he was until he sat down. It isn’t fair. And Gladiolus is so warm and _comfy_ , even though really he’s too hard and _muscle-y_ to be _properly_ comfy.

“Okay.” Gladiolus runs his hands over Prompto’s back. “You’re a cat.”

“S’right.” Prompto mumbles. Gladiolus’ hands feel nice. _Really_ nice. He cuddles closer, presses his face against Gladiolus’ collarbone.

“The _cutest_ cat,” Gladiolus mutters.

Prompto smiles. Tries to think of something witty. Gives up. Thinking’s impossible. “Meow.”

Gladiolus snorts. “Proving my point.”

Prompto ought to lift his head and stick his tongue out. But his body is so _heavy_ , and Gladiolus keeps rubbing at his back and it’s _nice_ and he’s definitely falling asleep. “Mmm.” He’s pretty sure he can’t snuggle any closer, but he still tries.

“Go to sleep, Prom.” Gladiolus twists his head and kisses Prompto’s hair. He doesn’t do _that_ to any of the cats.

“No you,” Prompto tries to say, but he’s pretty sure the words come out more like “Mmphf.” Well _fine_. He was sleepy anyway. And Gladiolus is so _warm_...

**Author's Note:**

> the working title (for the twenty? thirty? minutes it took to write this) was "okay you're a cat"  
> nyan~


End file.
